A life with you
by FerminaDaza
Summary: A love story of Rosalie and Emmett about what would have happened if they would have never been vampires. Sweet and lemony.


**A life with you**

I opened my eyes. The sun warmed my face and made almost unbearable to pretend that I was asleep. I sighed and sat on the bed. Was Carlisle stile here? I didn't know, maybe. I sighed again and moved my hands from the mattress to my face, covering it entirely. The anxiousness and the impulse to burst into tears were much more intense in the mornings.

I counted from one to ten, holding back the tears and trying to control my heart rate. _Another day_, I thought, _another day_. Maybe this day was going to go away more quickly than the others, all the others. I got off bed and walked to my bathroom. My reflection on the mirror was looking straight back to my eyes. I looked away and got in the shower.

_Just another day._

* * *

Everything had changed in my life from the moment in which Royce and I crossed looks for the first time. In no time, we were dating. In less time, we were engaged. It was ok, I guess, I never really questioned why we needed to get married so soon. My mom said that I needed to accept, that men like Royce 'didn't grow in trees'. Right. I accepted. I remember that my dad shook his hand, that my mom opened a bottle of good champagne, the one that was only opened for New Year's Eve, and that he looked at me and smiled victoriously.

I remembered that we were almost never alone. My mom had a special fixation for Royce. She enjoyed greatly talking to him while playing with her pearls and drinking tea. She always laughed and crossed her legs. Royce looked at her with a fixed grin and then he always held my knee, and I stiffened my legs. I didn't understand why, but his touch always made me shiver. The day, that day, he came to see me and we went to walk over the playground where Vera and her Henry always went to play. We sat on a bench, he tried to kiss me. I let him; he always kissed me in public places, so I let him. He cupped my breast with his palm and I jumped back, wide eyed at what he had done. He had smirked.

* * *

I told mom about that when I got home. She laughed and sat in my bed.

"Oh, what a naughty boy that Royce is! He surely is something!" and laughed while playing with her pearls.

I just watched her laughing, confused at what I should have felt. It felt… wrong. Ten times the feeling that his touches on my knee gave me. I could understand that clearly, then, that when he touched me I felt awfully wrong.

I excused myself with mom and went to see Vera. I was at her house, sitting in her living room, holding little Henry in my arms. She had made the most awful coffee, but I drank it contently. I was jealous. Vera was at home, Vera had Henry, with his cute dimples, Vera didn't notice if her coffee was bad or if her neck hadn't had pearls. Vera was happy.

_I could be happy_, I thought, _I will be happy. I will have money, a husband, I will be beautiful, I will be a King, and I will have my own little Henry._ But imagining all those things with Royce in the picture felt inexplicably wrong.

After Royce and his stupid friends had attacked me, I was still conscious. I was looking at the stars feeling my body ache horribly. It was such a cold night, but it was clear enough to see the starry sky entirely, no clouds. Everything looked so clear then. I opened my eyes marveled at how clear was my mind. I had always listened at how your mind cleared when you were dying. Was I dying? It surely felt like that. Maybe I just needed to wait until I didn't breathe anymore. Maybe this clarity was one last gift. I felt one of my tears roll all the way down my cheek until it landed in the ground.

"Oh, my god, dear god! What happened?" I heard somebody say, but I couldn't see who. My eyes were glued to the sky, to the stars. "Miss, don't worry, I'm here, I'll help you" the voice said. He ran away and I thought that he had lied. Nobody could help me.

But he did. He had called an ambulance and I was on my way to the nearest hospital, my eyes still open, looking straight to the white roof of the ambulance, wondering where the stars had gone.

"Eighteen year old female, multiple body lesions, blood lost, possibly in state of shock" I heard the male voice say, and everything went into chaos. Everybody was around me, connecting needles into my skin and breaking my clothes. I looked at the men whose voice was the clearest. He was blond, tall, blue eyed. I knew him; he was Carlisle Cullen, the doctor. He looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, girl, we will take care of you" he said with a soothing voice. All the needles didn't hurt; I couldn't feel my body anymore. I wasn't there; I was looking at the stars.

* * *

"Rosalie," I heard someone calling. I opened my eyes and looked to were the voice was coming from. It was my mom; she was looking at me directly.

"Mother," I said, but my voice came out raspy and strained. Apparently, I had a tube on my nose and my mouth tasted like blood.

"Don't talk," she said. "The doctor said that you need to rest."

I closed my eyes. I remembered everything. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes more tightly.

"Good morning," I heard somebody say. Doctor Carlisle Cullen walked in and mom giggled.

"Good morning, doctor." she said and I could almost see her index finger in her pearls, even if I had my eyes closed.

"Mrs. Hale, could you give me and Rosalie a second, please?" the doctor said and my mom walked away making noise with her high heeled shoes. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had a small smile in his lips. "Good morning, Rosalie."

"Morning," I said with my raspy voice.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked sitting next to me. I nodded my head once. "Do you know why you're here?" I sighed and nodded again. "Good. Are you in any sort of pain?" he asked. I felt my entire body sore and numbed.

"A little." I answered. He nodded and smiled while noting down something on a medical chart.

"Well, maybe I can give you something to help you with that." he said, the he stood up and began to fiddle with the tubes next to my head. "Ok, all set. I'm going to send your mom back here, Rosalie."

"Don't," I said, He looked at me and I could see that he understood me. "Please, don't let her in."

"Ok, I won't. You need to rest, anyway." He signed out the chart and left it next to my bed. "I'm leaving now, you sleep. Oh, and if you have any doubts, or if you just need to talk, ask for me to any of the nurses, will you?"

I nodded and he smiled. He exited the room then and my mom didn't come back in. I tried to sleep but it was useless, I had too many images flashing through my closed eyelids.

* * *

I wanted to cry. I had never been a crier before but now everything was different. I was mad, I was sad; I was so terribly pissed at my stupid life.

"Oh, dear, Royce called off the engagement." Mom said one morning. I had been distracted every single day that she had been here paying visits at me, never mentioning the motive for which I was laying in that bed, always rambling on and on about the neighbors and the things that were happening in the high class society. But that little comment had snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked not believing it.

"I'm so sorry, dear, he called it off," she said again, "but don't worry, He'll be back."

"No!" I yelled. "No! Did you really think I was still marrying him after what he did?" I asked taking aback.

"Sweetie," My mom said with a tone. "You're not completely sure about who attacked you. And Royce is such a good boy…"

"I'm sure, mother." I said looking straight to her eyes. "I'm positive, it was him!"

"Sweetie, why would Royce King want to rape his wife-to-be?" she asked as if I was crazy.

"Because I told him I didn't want to marry him." I answered feeling the tears dwell in my eyes. She furrowed her brow.

"Why, Rosalie? Why would you do something like that?" she asked angry, I opened my mouth to answer but she cut me off. "Why would you refuse a King? Why would you call off the wedding of the century? Why would you risk your well beware, our well beware?" she asked as if I has sold my soul to the devil.

"I don't want him. I never did." I murmured.

"When you get out of this place, you're going to go to talk to him. You're going to implore him to forgive you, Rosalie, and let's pray that he take you back."

"No." I answered, a few tears sliced through my cheeks.

"What did you just say?"

"No, mother, I'm not doing that." I answered and she stood up.

"All you have is your beauty, Rosalie, and that is not going to last forever. You didn't want the future that I was giving you, what are you going to do now? You can't work; you are not strong enough for that. You should think of that, think of what you missed" she said and left.

* * *

It was that day when I saw my reflection in the mirror for the first time since that day. My eyes were still violet, my hair was still blond, my skin was still white, but that was not me. That skinny woman, with almost no meat on her bones, with no glow on her hair, with those red, swollen eyes, she was not me. I cried out. She was right, all I had was my beauty and that didn't last forever.

It was rather easy to break the mirror and slice my wrists. It hurt, I knew that was going to happen, but I felt numbed. Before I did it, I tried to come up with a good reason to go on, to continue. I was sitting in my bed, looking at the window, when Carlisle entered my room.

"Rosalie?" he had asked. I knew that voice, of course I did: it was bad news. Everything lately was bad news.

"What is it, Dr. Cullen?" I asked not looking at him.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." he said. I began to cry quietly but maintaining my position looking at the window. "I'm afraid your exams were not good. You were badly injured; we knew something had happened…"

"Just tell me, please." I requested. I heard him sigh and clear his throat.

"I'm afraid you are not going to be able to have babies, Rosalie." he said with a strained voice. I closed my eyes and continued crying. I was angry, I was pissed, and I wanted to cry until I couldn't do so anymore.

That was it. I remember that my legs moved on their own will to the bathroom. I wouldn't be happy, I thought, I won't ever be happy. I wouldn't have money, a husband, I won't be beautiful, I won't be a King, and I would never could have my own little Henry.

The mirror was cold. My eyelids began to softly close and I wanted to run to the backyard to see the stars. I hadn't seen them since that night. I should have died that night.

* * *

When I woke up, I sighed. I tried to move but I felt horribly tired. I looked left and then I looked right. I wasn't in my room, they had changed me. I held back the tears and sighed again.

"Good afternoon, Rosalie" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Carlisle looking straight to my eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know" I answered. I actually felt frustrated.

"Well, I must say it's the first time I save a beautiful blonde from dying twice, if that is any consolation." He joked and smiled.

"It's not a consolation." I said and closed my eyes.

"Rosalie." He said while he put a hand on one of mines. "Don't give up, Rosalie."

I cried. I cried a lot and Dr. Cullen stayed. I cried until there was no light outside, and he stayed.

* * *

Neither mom nor dad came back to visit me. I guess they thought that I had messed up my life big time this time. I guess they thought that Royce was not going to want me if I was raped and attempting against my own life.

I stopped waiting, anyway, because I had a new family now. Dr. Cullen had grown fond of me. He would spend a lot of time talking to me. He told me about his wife, Esme, and how they met. He said that she had been a patient of him while she was a teenager and he was a resident, and that she had come back a couple of years later because she tried to kill herself. He told me at the verge of tears that she used to be married to somebody else, but he was abusive with her, and that he had beaten her up so badly that she lost the baby that she was carrying. So she decided to kill herself, and he saw her in the E.R.

"I couldn't let her die," he had said, "I remembered her clearly, I remembered the way she smiled, the most beautiful smile ever, and I couldn't let her die."

She had lived without major consequences. He said that they tried to have babies but they never could get one. Neither of them wanted to make the tests to see what was wrong, so they lived like that for a short while until they adopted. He told me that their son was called Edward Cullen, and that he was my age. He said that he saw his parents die and that he adopted him because he didn't want to see Edward as an orphan.

"He is the smartest kid ever; he can guess what you're thinking by just look at your eyes!"

So, with Doctor Cullen supporting me, I did the therapy and they discharged me, but I was homeless. Carlisle offered me to go live with him and his family, so I did. Esme was the sweetest woman ever; she had baked all sort of food because she didn't know what I would like to eat. I smiled when she hugged me tightly and asked me to get comfy in my new _home_.

After I got settled in my room, I wondered around the house. It was huge, but I didn't care. I went out to the garage and began to look around the cars. Out of curiosity, I opened the hoods to see its engines.

"Be careful with him, it's my baby!" I heard someone say. When I raised my eyes and saw a young man with bronze hair, I knew he was Edward.

"Well, you are not taking good care of you baby" I said. He stood next to me and I told him what I had found wrong by just looking at his car. I told him I could fix it.

"You are the girl that's going to be living here?" he asked. I nodded. "Ok. I'm Edward, your sort of brother."

"Yeah, I know. I'm Rosalie, your sort of sister" I replied. We smiled. "And, by the looks of everything, I will also be your mechanic."

* * *

I offered myself as a volunteer in the hospital. I liked to work with children, to buy them things. I liked to braid the little girls' hair and to play with them. Carlisle and Esme let me do anything that I wanted; they bought me a car so it would be easier to buy things that I wanted for the kids. Edward was in college, but when he was home he was very nice with me. We really felt like brother and sister.

So, this morning, after I showered, I decided to go to the forest to collect some pinecones because I wanted to take them and paint them with the kids at the hospital. I got on my car and left.

I had been walking for a while when I heard a loud scream. I almost lost all the pinecones that I had collected, and the scream sounded again. I ran to my car when I heard it again, but closer. I walked until I discovered what it was.

It was a man.

I gasped in surprise. The man was tall, muscular, but he was dumped on the ground in a pool of blood. I ran to him. He was moaning in pain.

"Sir, sir! Are you awake, sir?" I asked holding his face.

"It… hurts…" he said, his brown locks were dispersed everywhere, and his eyes were closed. I noticed one of his legs was broken and that he was bleeding from the stomach.

"Sir, I'm going to help you. Don't be afraid, but you must help me help you, are you listening to me, sir?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He had cuts all over his face but I could see the dimples on his cheeks.

"Yes" he said, simply. I ran to my car and brought it to where he was used all my strength to get him on the back seat. His blood stained it but I didn't care.

"Hold on, sir, hold on, don't fall asleep, ok? Please, sir!" I said the entire trip to the hospital.

"Ok" I heard him mutter.

* * *

Everything was a big confusion. I was dying, that was for sure, because the bear had attacked me. I was going to die alone in the woods. I was never going to see my friends again, I was never going to go to work again, and I was not going to be able to get married, start a family and love my wife. And then I heard a voice. It was saying all sorts of things that my tired brain couldn't understand. I opened my eyes. I was dead for sure because that girl must've been an angel.

"…don't fall asleep, ok?" the angel said. I needed her to know that I would do anything that she asked me to do.

"Ok" I answered. Then, everything is confused in my memory, I don't know where she went, everything went blank.

I woke up. I was at the hospital, my head was killing me and I could feel the taste of my own blood on my mouth. I whimpered.

"You woke up!" I heard a male voice say. "How are you, boy?"

"Like shit." I answered. The male voice laughed.

"Well, you certainly look that way." Ha. Funny guy.

"Where…?"

"At the hospital, you suffered a pretty nasty accident." The male said.

"No." I tried to explain. "Were… is… she?" I asked trying to ignore the pain that I had on my abdomen.

"She?"

"The girl, the blonde, where is she?" I asked again growing impatient.

"Oh! You mean Rose!" he said. If I only could properly open my two eyes I would kill this man with just a look. "She is at the coffee shop."

"Is… that… her name? Rose?" I asked fighting with the pain.

"Her name is Rosalie" the guy said. "What's yours?"

"Emmet… McCarty." I answered.

"Well, congratulations, Emmet, you're alive. I'm Doctor Cullen. I'm going to put you to sleep because I see that you're in pain. Sleep tight." And sooner than I wanted it, I was asleep again.

* * *

I walked away from the coffee shop with my latte in my hand when Carlisle ran to me.

"Good news" he said. I smiled widely.

"He woke up?" I asked, and He nodded enthusiastically. I had watched him sleep over the past three days.

"He asked for you" He told me.

"He did?"

"Yes, I told him your name." I gasped in surprise. Could he remember me?

"What is his…?"

"Emmett McCarty." Carlisle said with a smile. "He is sleeping now." I nodded. I went straight to his room and looked at him sleep.

"Emmett." I mumbled.

* * *

I woke up and tried to sit, but all my body was in pain.

"Do you need anything?" I opened my good eye and the air left my lungs. She was here, the angel, the blonde girl, she was here!

"Rosalie." I murmured. She stood up and walked to me.

"Yes." She answered and she scanned my face and smiled. "Emmett."

"Yes." I said. She blushed and hid her face. "Thank you, Rosalie." I said. I probably sounded like a retarded but I didn't care. I wanted to pronounce her name again.

"Oh, don't thank me." She said coyly. How could such a beautiful girl be coy?

"You… saved… my… life." I said. She blushed even more.

"Well, you are half-alive." She said referring to the cast on my leg and the state of my face. "Get well and thank me later." She said.

"Can… I… thank you… with… dinner?" I asked. This stupid pain made me stammer and I swear I looked like a dumbass.

"Ok" she said blushing crimson red. "But only after you get out of this place, I don't like the hospital food." She added. I grinned.

"You promise?" I asked. She nodded.

I must have been the luckiest guy in the entire hospital.

* * *

"Rosalie?" I asked. I had been in the hospital for a month and now I could talk more normal, but my face still looked like shit and my leg was still on a cast. She was next to me, every afternoon.

"Yes, Emmett?" She asked.

"When we get out on our date, would your father allow you to go out with a nearly dead guy?" I asked trying to joke. I saw her sigh and look down. "I'm sorry, what did I…?"

"Nothing, it's ok." She said. She sighed again and then she began to tell me her story. I clutched my fists with rage. She told me that she was going to get married but call it off because she realized that she didn't love him, and the bastard had taken it the wrong way. He and some other assholes had abused her and left her to die on the street. I had to breathe holding back the scream that I wanted to utter. What kind of idiot could have left this cherub to die on a filthy street? And then she told me how her parents had left her in this same hospital and that she had intended to kill herself, and I couldn't hold the moan to come out at knowing that I could have never met her if that plan would have resulted the way she wanted. She had suffered, she had cried. Who in his right mind could have made her suffer? She was out of everybody's goddamn league!

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be sorry for me." She said chewing on her lip and holding back the tears, but her cute chin betrayed her and shook with sorrow.

"I'm not." Her eyes shot up and looked at me. "I'm sorry because I took too long to arrive to your life, Rosalie. Can you forgive me for haven't been there?" I said. Her eyes began to glisten and then she walked to me, closer than she'd ever had.

"Get well soon, Emmett McCarty." She said while she delicately ran her finger through my curly hair. "You owe me a date and now I owe you a kiss." And we both smiled.

* * *

After they discharged me, I went back to my home. Rosalie and I didn't see us during the long period of two weeks. My friends were sick of hearing me talk about her, about her hair, her eyes, her lips, what she did when she went to visit me those days, what she liked to read, etc. When I got healthy enough for our date, I got her number from Doctor Cullen, and I called her. We arranged a date and we were meeting at six o'clock in a restaurant that I have never heard of before. I had to take all my savings in order to pay for the dinner but it was worthy.

She came in and blew me away instantly. Her dress was green, simple, with a sweater on, and some nice high heeled shoes. She saw me and walked straight to where I was.

"Emmett." She said smiling, with the dim light of the restaurant candles making her hair glow and her violet eyes sparkle. I helped her seat and I did the same in front of her, realizing that I hadn't talk.

"You're pretty" I said in a verbal vomit, not realizing how stupid I sounded. She giggled.

"Thank you, you look good too." She said. I smiled like an idiot, mesmerized by her. She took the menu and began to chew on her lip while seeing what she wanted to have. I did the same and my eyes almost fell from their sockets at the prices. "Oh Emmett, would you like me to pay for what I'll eat?" she said. My brow furrowed immediately.

"No way, I'm asking you out!" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not big deal, Emmett, don't start a macho discourse."

"Please, Rosalie, let me pay for this one." I said. I would be pretty much broke for the rest of the eternity but I'd pay for every single think that she ate.

"Fine, but I'm paying the next one." She said, and I smiled like an idiot again. She was already thinking in the next date.

* * *

"That was fun" she said while we walked around the street. I nodded without removing my eyes from her. "Ok, stop it; you're making me self-conscious." She said.

"Sorry." I said and looked straight to the floor. "It's just that… you're pretty." I said like an idiot again. She didn't say anything. We submerged ourselves into a very awkward silence. "Aham…. Eh, Rosalie… can I… could I… may I walk you home?" I asked stammering with my words.

"Sure, Emmett." She said. I grinned as the idiot that I was and offered her my arm. She took it and we walked. When we were at the gates of her fence, I knew that this had been the most horrible date ever. I had ruined my chances big time.

"Well, good night, Rosalie" I said. She looked up to my eyes and I kissed her cheek, feeling my stomach drop with the self-hate that I was feeling and the softness of her skin. I turned in my heels planning to run away and kill myself.

"Emmett!" she called. I jumped and looked at her. She was chewing on her lip, nervous about something.

"Yes?" I asked. She was going to ditch me, I was sure.

"Remember that I said that you needed to get well because you owed me a date?" she asked. I nodded, I had made her an illusion and now I was letting her down with this awful date. "Well, I… I owe you something too, you remember?" My eyes went wide open as saucers. I nodded again. She walked to me and held my head between her tiny little hands. I had to crouch to get to her height and we joined lips. My heart almost froze at how amazing her lips were. I held her by the waist and bring her up to me, and she plunged her fingers into my hair. I left my lips roam hers; kissing her as if this was my last kiss. She pulled away and smiled. Her cheeks looked so amazingly beautiful with that light blush in them.

"Rosalie." I said, still holding her tightly in my arms.

"Yes, Emmett?" she asked.

"You are my angel" and I kissed her again, this time she moaned into my mouth and I had to gather all my self control not to put her against the fence and kiss her senseless. She parted her lips slightly, allowing me entrance to her heavenly sweet little mouth, and I complied. My tongue touched hers and she moaned again. I prolonged the kiss as much as I could but we had to pull away to gather air to breathe again.

"Oh, Emmett." She whispered burying her face in the crook of my neck. I inhaled the essence of her hair and my chest heaved with love. I couldn't speak, because if I did, I was going to tell her that I loved her, that I wanted a life with her, and I didn't want her to think I was insane. "Would you like to come in? To grab a cup of coffee, maybe or I don't know…" she said blushing again and I grinned widely. I nodded enthusiastically and she grinned too. "Ehm, could you put me down?" she asked and I realized that I had her still in my arms with her feet several inches from the floor.

"Sorry." I said quickly pulling her down. I scolded myself internally at how stupidly clumsy I was being.

"It's ok, come in." she said and led me to her awfully large house. It was the most amazing house that I had ever seen in my entire life. "Well, this is it." She said when she opened the door. I felt my mouth drop to the floor at how amazing everything was.

"This is… amazing" I mumbled. She asked for my jacket and I gave it to her still roaming the house.

"Yes, it is. It's Doctor Cullen's house." She said while she closed the little closet were she had put my jacket.

"Doctor Cullen? You live with him?" I asked confused. She nodded smiling timidly.

"Yes, he kind of adopted me." She said. "Do you like a cup of coffee? I can tell you everything while you drink it," I smiled and followed her to the kitchen. She prepared two cups of coffee and we sat on the table. "He was so good to me. If it wasn't for him, I would have died that night. He found me and took me to the hospital. Then, when I… cut me, he found me. We got to know each other and, when they discharged me, he offered me to come live with him, his wife, and his other adopted son, Edward."

I smiled because this was the first time that she told me something about her life with a smile on her face. Even though I couldn't help but feel jealous about the other guy, Edward.

"Is he… are they good to you?" I asked trying to make sure of that.

"Yes, they are." She whispered. She looked at my eyes again and smiled. "You are also very good to me, Emmett." And I felt my heart stop at her words.

"I… thank you" I said, fidgeting with my fingers sheepishly.

"Tell me about you, about your life." She demanded. I took a breath and drank all her delicious coffee.

"I live with two roommates. They are some fellow coworkers of the factory in which I work… well, worked. They fired me, they said that they needed a healthy worker and I wasn't available, so… whatever." I saw her drop her gaze to the table, obviously sorry about asking me to go to that expensive restaurant and allow me to pay that overly expensive dinner when I was jobless. "But I'll find something, you'll see. Well, that's sort of all my life; I used to work and hang around with the boys."

"What about your family?" she asked and I gulped.

"My mom died two years ago and I never got to meet my dad." I answered honestly and she took my hand.

"I'm sorry." She said. I smiled weakly. "I guess I also took a long time to arrive to your life." She added.

* * *

After we drank our coffee, I met Carlisle and Esme. We chatted a little and I immediately stop worrying about how they were treating the new reason of my existence. They were perfect. They told me about Edward, that he was in college, and about how proud they were of Rosalie. She told me that she wanted to make every paper work to be considered a daughter of the marriage. I saw Esme's eyes dwell with tears and I smiled widely at her. Then, when the Cullens had left us in the living room alone, she had snuggled to me and smiled.

"I had fun today, Emmett." She said.

"I'm sorry I acted like an idiot sometimes…" I mumbled sheepishly.

"No, you acted very well. I think you're cute" she said and I daringly crossed an arm to her shoulders, pulling her closer to my chest.

"I… I like you, Rosalie, a lot." I said. She raised her head to look at me. "I was… I mean, I wanted you to… I was hoping…" I stammered like a retarded.

"Emmett," she said placing her hand on my cheek.

"Rosalie, would you like to date me? I mean, would you like to be like… my girlfriend?" I asked blushing. She smiled widely and stroked my dimples with her thumb.

"Yes." She answered, her violet eyes looking at me directly. "I would like that very much."

I bend down to kiss her again and she responded eagerly. I put my hand on her waist but I removed it quickly, trying to be a gentleman and having her relaxed and not thinking that I wanted her for her body.

"It's ok." She said stopping the kiss and putting my hand back in her tiny little waist. "I don't mind… you can… hold me, Emmett." She whispered. I held her tightly to me, almost crushing her to my chest. She giggled and kissed me, nipping at my bottom lip and licking it sensually. I whimpered softly.

"You're so…" I trailed off not knowing what I wanted to say.

"You too, Emmett." She said with a coy smile. We kissed for a while and she pulled away and stood up. I thought that she wanted me to leave so I attempted to do the same but she stopped me and sat on my lap. I gulped nervously and she blushed. "You're so big that it is really difficult to kiss you while sitting next to you." She explained embarrassed. I laughed at her choice of words but kissed her again.

We kissed in many ways. I kissed her lips closed, opened. I kissed her bottom lip and she sucked mine into her mouth. We stroke our tongues, caressing ourselves with sweetness. While she tried to gather her breath, I kissed her cheeks and jaw, gently running my lips all over her neck. While I moaned, she kissed my neck and the lobe of ear. All this kissing was beginning to be dangerous because I was as hard as a rock and I knew that she was going to notice that because she was sitting on my lap.

"Rosalie, I should go." I mumbled while she was kissing the base of my throat.

"What? Why?" she asked whining. I looked at her eyes and bit my lower lip.

"I… I want to be a gentleman with you." I forced myself to talk. She smiled kindly at me.

"You are a gentleman with me, Emmett. Stay, please." She asked and I didn't argue. I kissed her delicious neck.

"I can stay for a few hours." I mumbled between kisses in her skin. She kissed my temples and stroked my scalp with her fingernails.

"Stay for the night." She moaned. I pulled back to look at her eyes.

"Is that… what you want?" I asked. I didn't want to push her to do anything.

"I want that pretty badly." She laughed. I heard myself groan throatily and kissed her, all of her, her neck, her cheeks, her lips, her jaw, her lobes, her shoulders. "Emmett! B-bedroom, please!" she asked. I stood with her straddling me and she crossed her legs behind my back.

"Where is it?" I asked kissing her neck.

"Second floor," She said crossing her arms behind my neck. I almost ran to her bedroom with her signaling me what door was. We got in and I pulled her down on the bed carefully, stopping to see her there, looking at me with her breath all shallow and her cheeks all blushed.

"Beautiful," I mumbled crawling over her. We kissed passionately several times until she held my head and look at my eyes.

"Beautiful," she whispered. I held my weight in my forearms trying hard not to crush her, but she crossed her arms behind my waist and held me closer to her. "I'm ok, Emmett, relax," she giggled and kissed me slowly and carefully, letting her beautiful lips linger between mines. I moaned and closed my eyes, letting my lips and tongue kiss and lick every inch of her beautiful milk-colored neck. She sighed contently while her beautiful hands roamed my back, my shoulders. I shuddered when I noticed that her dress had come up her thighs, almost showing her underwear, but I got distracted because her hands were undoing my tie.

I wasn't going to answer anything; I decided that I would let things happen. The reality was that I was too weak to answer anything, I was too afraid of her snapping out of a sort of trance and pushing me out. She unbuttoned my shirt and I kissed her while she pushed it down my arms. Now, bare-chested in front of her, with her hands touching my biceps and my abs, I felt in heaven. I blindly reached out for her zipper and she arched her back to help me. I pulled the dress off her chest, leaving it around her waist while I contemplated her bra, a white, lacy, simple undergarment that separated me from her breasts. It needed to go.

I took it out and there they were. Two round, soft, perfect mounts of bliss. I didn't need a second thought to let my hands take care of them while my angel moaned and squirmed. I needed to taste her; I needed to know how sweet her rosy tips were. While my hand kneaded one, I took the other one into my mouth and began to suck like a hungry baby. She muttered something like, "Jeez, Emmett!" and I almost lost it then and there.

I switched breast a couple of times while she rubbed her legs to get some friction where she needed it the most. I blindly pulled her dress off her body with my mouth still latched to her boobs, kissing, licking, biting everything I could like it was a buffet. She plunged her fingers into my hair and applied a little pressure to her chest, while my hand began to slide down her belly to her center.

I was astonished to find it drenched. I moaned and lifted my head to look at her eyes. "You are so wet, my angel, so ready for me," I said in a husky voice. Her lips were parted and her eyes were lidded with lust. I kissed her deeply, stroking her tongue, letting my hands remove her panties. She shimmied out of them and got back to kiss me, kissing my neck and my ear until she hissed against my skin at the feeling of my finger stroking her folds. Her head rested back against the pillows and she began to utter all sort of deliciously unique sounds, all sounding like "Emmett".

I kissed her neck on my way down to her boobs again. I was going insane; it was like tasting and eating a big chocolate pie that had no ending, whereas my fingers stroke her folds and her clit. My dick throbbed in my pants, urging to bury itself in her wetness, but I wasn't going to do so until she asked for it, until she decided it. Nonetheless, I wasn't complaining, I could suck her delicious tits for the rest of the eternity if she would let me.

"Emmett, I can't… I can't take it anymore," she mumbled against her pillow. What was she talking about? She wanted me to stop? Wasn't she enjoying this? I froze, feeling like one of the many assholes that had taken advantage of her. How was I so stupid to even think she would want to make love on the first date? "No, not that, silly," she said opening her eyes and looking at me, "I am ready for more."

And I snapped out of my trance when she had unbuckled my belt and was trying to open my button. I did it for her and took of my pants, briefs, shoes, and socks, jumping back to bed. She was flushed at my little demonstration of eagerness and giggled. I giggled too and we kissed again, holding each other tightly. "Do it slow, baby," she asked and I nodded like a little boy. I wasn't planning to hurt her, I was going to give her a real first time, and I was going to erase the memory of the assault. I was not caring about me, this was all about her.

She parted her legs and I positioned my member at her entrance with my hand. I pushed the head in and I saw her close her eyes. "It's me, Rosalie, it's me," I said in a soothing voice. I didn't know if I should continue, she had her eyes tightly closed and her fingers were leaving marks in my shoulders.

"Go on, Emmett," she said through gritted teeth. I inched myself slowly into her and stopped when I was completely surrounded by her soft, wet, velvety walls. Even if the sensation was amazing, her expression was making me uneasy. She looked afraid, in pain, and I couldn't stand the feeling of guilt.

"It's ok, baby, I can stop if you want it, you see? I'm not moving. do you want to stop? Tell me what to do," I left my nervousness to do the talking, she squirmed under my body and I moved away a little, too afraid of crushing her. She bit her lip and moved her hands to her sides, stiffening. I couldn't stand it anymore, she was afraid of me. "I'll pull away, baby, I won't hurt you. It's ok, I love you," I said and slid away from her, moving to lie next to her and caress her hair. She opened her eyes and looked at me. They were glossy and shocked.

"What… what did you say?" she asked. I opened my eyes wide, fear cursed through my veins.

"I… I'm sorry," I said sheepishly. She moved and hugged me tightly.

"No, I'm sorry, Emmett," she muffled through my shoulder.

"Don't be, this isn't your fault, I guess I should have left earlier," I said stroking her hair.

"No! I wanted you to stay, it's just that…" she hung her head, "I have too many memories, and you don't deserve this."

"Don't say that," I almost snapped at her. She yelped and pulled away to look at my eyes. "Don't say that I don't deserve you, I already know it. I know that you deserve much more than me, much more. I know that you are a lady and I am a factory worker, I know that you were raised differently, I know all of that. But I… I want to make you happy, Rosalie, I need to try. I really want to be with you, I don't care about your memories. It's over, they are not here, I'm not going to hurt you; I only want to take care of you. I can wait; I really can, if you don't want to be my girlfriend, that's ok. I can be your friend; I just need to know you're safe," I ranted and she threw herself to my arms.

"You are so wrong, Emmett, it's me who doesn't deserves you, not the other way around! You need a simpler girl, somebody who can satisfy you, and who know how to cook, or how to take care of a house, or who can give you children," and then she began to sob on my chest. I closed my eyes and stroke her blond hair.

"I want you, Rosalie," I whispered and kissed her head. She pulled away and looked at me with her eyes all puffy and red.

"But I can't be a mother," she moaned. I kissed her lips and smiled.

"And I bet that you don't know how to cook scrambled eggs, but I don't care, we will figure it out," I said. She hugged me and kissed me repeatedly.

"You are right," she murmured looking straight to my eyes, "I don't know how to cook scrambled eggs." I laughed and kissed her.

"And I don't know which fork is used to eat a stupid salad," I said. She smiled and kissed me. We gave each other every ounce of ourselves in that kiss, and we didn't even notice when we were laying back again, touching ourselves. I kissed her neck and her boobs again, and she stroked my back and my arms.

"Make love to me, make me yours," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, she nodded and positioned me between her legs.

"Positively sure," she assured me. I was going to say something but he pushed my ass forward and I entered her in a thrust. I looked at her eyes, searching for any sign of regret, but there wasn't any. I pulled out and thrust back into her, and she moaned. I began to kiss her neck and her boobs, sucking at her nipples, while my hips moved and my dick buried deeper and deeper in her. I moved my hand to stroke her clit and she squirmed in my arms, her hands roaming my back and her nails scratching my skin. I needed her to come for me, it was almost as important as breathing. She began to kiss the top of my head while her muscles began to clench around me, and I knew she was close. "I love you, Emmett!" she said and then she exploded into pure bliss, making me explode deep inside of her. I rolled and lie at her side, my chest moving up and down while I tried to control my heart.

"Rose, did you… mean it?" I asked. She smiled and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

"Yes" she mumbled before she was completely asleep.


End file.
